Super Smash Bros. (RockoandSailorMoonRockz)
Cast *Mario - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Donkey Kong - *Link - Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) *Samus - Chell (Portal) *Yoshi - *Kirby - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Fox - *Pikachu - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Luigi - *Jigglypuff - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Ness - *Captain Falcon - *Master Hand - Melee * Peach - Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) * Bowser - * Dr. Mario - * Zelda - Mel Shido (Kiratto Pri Chan) * Sheik - * Ganondorf - * Young Link - * Falco - * Mewtwo - * Pichu - * Ice Climbers - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Marth - Sly Cooper * Roy - * Mr. Game & Watch - Parappa the Rapper Brawl * Wario - * Diddy Kong - * Toon Link - * Zero Suit Samus - * King Dedede - * Meta Knight - * Wolf - * Pokemon Trainer - Dib (Invader Zim) * Charizard - * Squirtle - * Ivysaur - * Lucario - Joanna the Goanna (The Rescuers Down Under) * Pit - * Olimar - * Lucas - * Ike - * Snake - * R.O.B. - Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) * Sonic the Hedgehog - 3DS/Wii U * Rosalina & Luma - * Bowser Jr. - * Wii Fit Trainer - Erena Amamiya/Cure Soleil (Star Twinkle Precure) * Mega Man - * Palutena - * Dark Pit - * Robin - * Robin (Female) - * Lucina - Madoka Kaguya/Cure Selene (Star Twinkle Precure) * Duck Hunt - * Shulk - * Greninja - * Villager - * Pac-Man - Vibri (Vib-Ribbon) * Little Mac - * Mii Fighters - Gallery NEW Rocko.jpg|Rocko as Mario Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask as Link S3E18 Happy Toothy.png|Toothy as Kirby TCTofL48.png|Cuddles as Pikachu STV1E2.1 Flaky about to eat piece of cake.png|Flaky as Jigglypuff Elsa Frozen.jpg|Elsa as Serena Tsukino-0.jpg|Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon as Peach Mel Shido.jpg|Mel Shido as Zelda Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8446.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa as Ice Climbers Sly Cooper.png|Sly Cooper as Marth Dib by rondex.png|Dib as Pokemon Trainer Cure Soleil.png|Erena Amamiya/Cure Soleil as Wii Fit Trainer Cure Selene.png|Madoka Kaguya/Cure Selene as Lucina Joanna.png Super Smash Bros Ultimate (Super Smash Bros Omega Characters Classic Modes) * Mario Vs Final Boss Bowser Then Giga Bowser : Ally Peach * Luigi Vs Final Boss Boo Then King Boo : Ally Polterguest 5000 * Builder Mario Vs Final Boss Boom Boom Then Boom Boom & Pom Pom : Ally Builder Luigi * Waluigi Vs Final Boss Madame Broode * Shadow Mario Vs Final Boss Crystal Bowser * Fox McCloud Vs Final Boss Andross Then Brain Andross : Ally Falco Lombardi * James Mcloud Vs Final Boss Sarumarine * Slippy Toad Vs Final Boss Team Starwolf : Ally Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi * Wolf O Donnel Vs Final Boss Aparoid Queen : Ally Leon Powalski & Panther Caroso * Dash Bowman Vs Final Boss Dune Worm * Miyu Vs Final Boss Tal Kong : Ally Fay * Krystal Vs Final Boss General Scales : Ally Tricky * Yoshi Vs Final Boss Super Dragon Yoshi : Ally Kamek * Baby Mario Vs Final Boss Baby Bowser : Ally Baby Luigi & Yoshi * Donkey Kong Vs Final Boss Master King : Ally Diddy Kong * Funky Kong Vs Final Boss Big Goomba : Ally Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong * Link Vs Final Boss Dark Link & Demon King Ganon : Ally Young Link & Zelda * Shiek Vs Final Boss Emperor Bublin * Zelda Vs Final Boss Ganondorf Then Demon King Ganon * Young Link Vs Final Boss Skull Kid Then Skull Kid With Mask On * Toon Link Vs Final Boss Vaati : Ally Red Toon Link & Blue Toon Link * Samus Vs Final Boss Nemesis Ridley Ally : Pikachu * Varia Suit Vs Final Boss Mother Brain Then Mother Brain 2nd Form : Ally Isabelle Captain Olimar & Dark Samus * Fusion Suit Samus Vs Final Boss Sylux & Rundas : Ally Detective Pikachu * Galaga Fighter Vs Final Boss King Galaxian : Ally Galaxip 79 * Solvalou Vs Final Boss Andor Genesis * DanTDM Vs Final Boss Tornado DanTDM * Mega Man Vs Final Boss Dr Wily * Megaman Volnutt Vs Final Boss Wily Capsule * Proto Man Vs Final Boss Yellow Devil * Bass Vs Final Boss Purple Devil * Skull Man Vs Final Boss Shadow Devil * Red Vs Final Boss King Pig : Ally Chuck * Solid Snake Vs Final Boss Metal Gear ZEKE Then Salelanthropus * Venom Snake Vs Final Boss One Of The Metal Gears Solid Snake Horde Battle * The Boss Vs Final Boss Metal Gear REX * Naked Snake Vs Final Boss Metal Gear RAY * Primid Vs Final Boss Krad * R.O.B Vs Final Boss Galleom Then Galleom Tank * Kirby Vs Final Boss Marx Then Marx (True Form) Then Marx Soul : Ally King Dedede * Classic Kirby Vs Final Boss Nightmare’s Power Orb Then Nightmare Wizard * King Dedede Vs Final Boss Magolor * Meta Knight Vs Final Boss Galactia Knight * Waddle Dee Vs Final Boss Dark Matter * Talking Tom Vs Final Boss Gilbert * Talking Ben Vs Final Boss Big Armadillo * Talking Angela Vs Final Boss Legend Talking Angela * Talking Hank Vs Final Boss CEO * Talking Ginger Vs Final Boss Dr. Slowpoke * Simon Belmont Vs Final Boss Count Dracula Then Count Dracula (Final 2nd Form) Then Dragoon Mode Then Soma Cruz : Ally Richter Belmont * Dry Bowser Vs Final Boss Death (Castlevania) * Gil (Bubble Guppies) Vs Final Boss Sid Fishy * Crash Bandicoot Vs Final Boss Dr Neo Cortex * Gil (Tower Of Druaga) Vs Final Boss Evil Druaga * Sensei (Fruit Ninja) Vs Final Boss Rinjin This Is The FRUIT NINJA FREE UPDATE 5TH ANNIVERSARY BOSSES TOURNEMENT * Gravity Suit Vs Final Boss Kraid * Pac-Man Vs Final Boss Blinky Then TURN-TO-BLUE Then The Ghost In Their Piloting Machine From PAC-MAN ARRANGEMENT * Gumball Vs Final Boss No Internet Man Army * Captain Falcon Vs Final Boss Black Shadow Then Deathborn : Ally Jody Summer * Jody Summer Vs Final Boss Blood Falcon * Sylux Vs Final Boss Phantoon * Pikachu Vs Final Boss Rayquaza : Ally Pichu * Lucario Vs Final Boss Giratina Then Giratina (Origin Forme) * Pokemon Trainer Vs Final Boss Mewtwo Then Master Hand * Pichu Vs Final Boss Mewtwo Then Shadow Mewtwo Then Insane Hand * Chespin Vs Final Boss Genesect * Incineroar Vs Final Boss Necrozma Then Ultra Necrozma : Ally Greninja * Mewtwo Vs Final Boss Shadow Lugia : Ally Pikachu * Greninja Vs Final Boss Zygarde Then Zygarde (Complete Forme) * Jigglypuff Vs Final Boss Incineroar Then Darkrai : Ally Pikachu Libre List Of Super Smash Bros Go! Seasons Story Mode Bosses * Petey Pirahna In Middiar Stadium : Music Airship Theme New Super Mario Bros Wii : Universe Super Mario Sunshine & Teams/Smoky Progg Mario & Kirby * Incineroar Then Darkrai In River Woods : Music N’s Castle : Universe Pokemon & Teams/Jigglypuff & Pikachu Libre * Super Dragon Yoshi In GBA Ribbon Road : Music Ribbon Road MK8 : Universe Yoshi & Teams/Yoshi & Kamek * Kamek In Bowser’s Castle Wii New Mario Bros : Music Fortress Theme Super Mario Bros 3 New Remix : Universe Newer Super Mario Bros Wii & Teams/Mario & Luigi * Rayquaza In Cliffside Rapids : Music Victory Road Pokemon Ruby & Sapphire : Universe Pokemon & Teams/Bewear & Heracross * Bowser Then Giga Bowser In Bowser’s Molten Fortress Castle : Music King Bowser & Giga Bowser : Universe Super Mario Bros & Super Smash Bros & Teams/Mario & Peach Category:Super Smash Bros Spoofs Category:RockoandSailorMoonRockz